


Roulette

by dead_silence



Category: System of a Down (Band)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_silence/pseuds/dead_silence
Summary: A piece of fanart for Daron and Shavo, in a ''Roulette'' way.





	Roulette

There seems not much people who ship them, but I do. Really.

Does anyone else agree with me???

\-----------

 

''Come on, Shavo...!'' 


End file.
